This is what happens when you don't tell the truth
by my.name.is.JoJo
Summary: Sara got pregnant and lied to her husband about who the father is, and when the father know's that he is the father of sara's child. 13 years later it tears there marriage apart. listen this is a snickers and gsr and um catherine and warrick,
1. I don't expect anything from you

Grissom walked by the diner they always have breakfast at and noticed Sara in at a table alone, and crying, so he decided to go in a see what happened to make her cry. He walked in and then walked over to Sara.  
>"Sara?" He asked<br>"What!" Sara said in a frustrated tone.  
>"You okay." Grissom asked.<br>"No." Sara said as another tear fell down her cheek.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Hank, is what's wrong." Sara replied as she got up and started for the door.  
>"Sara. What did he do?" Grissom said with a hint of concern in his voice.<br>"He cheated." She replied breaking in to tears again.  
>Grissom pulled her into a hug and Sara clutched his shoulder. Grissom pulled away and walked her out to her Denali.<br>"Grissom, I'm not coming to work tomorrow I need to take some time off to get him off my mind and to forget how naive I was." Sara said.  
>"It's okay." Grissom said and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey instead of going home want to go out to a bar?"<br>"Sure." Sara replied.  
>Grissom and Sara got into their vehicles.<p>

They were at the bar drinking there 3 beer. Since Sara was small she was a little tipsy and Grissom just watched her. After Grissom's 5th beer and Sara 4th they finally decided to go home but when Sara got up Grissom kissed her and she responded, after they pulled away, Sara slurred "Myyy place orrrr yours?" "Mineee." Grissom slurred back.

They got a cab and went to his house.  
>Grissom pulled Sara close to him and kissed her. Sara gave herself a little jump and wrapped her legs around his waist, while Grissom's hand found her way up her shirt. Grissom carried her to his bed and put her on the bed while he pulled her shirt off, but Sara was far behind him, she was at his jean zipper. Grissom helped her get the zipper undone and the rest of that night went by fast.<p>

That morning Sara woke up by a warm body. Sara looked up to see who it was and nearly jumped out of her skin when she seen it was Grissom.  
>Sara shook him slowly and when he started to wake up and opened his eyes, Sara quickly asked "What the hell happen last night?"<br>"I don't remember." Grissom replied still not knowing what was going on.  
>"Griss. Last night from what it looks like me wearing you shirt, we had sex." Sara said a little worried.<br>This shot Grissom up and looked at her. "What did you just say?" Grissom asked.  
>"Uh, that last night I think we got drunk and had sex." Sara said getting up and walking around to see were her clothes was.<p>

Sara got all her clothes and got dress.

"Griss…I'm going home. We should talk, later." Sara said.  
>"Yes we need to talk." Grissom said.<p>

Sara walked out and went home.


	2. 13 years has gone by so fast

4 weeks later…

Sara ran to the bathroom to throw up the 5th time that day and this time Catherine followed her into the bathroom.  
>"Sara. You okay?" Catherine asked.<br>"Fine." Sara replied.  
>"I'm coming in." Catherine said as walking into the stall Sara was in.<br>"Lately I have noticed , that you have cut coffee out of your routine and same with having a beer with us after we solve a case together. Why?" Catherine asked.  
>"Follow the evidence what does it tell you. I'm pregnant." Sara said.<br>"You're what?" Catherine asked.  
>"I'm pregnant." Sara repeated.<br>"Who's the father?" Catherine asked.  
>"I can't tell you first it would be like backstabbing him." Sara said. "And it was a one night stand so I don't expect anything from him."<br>Sara got up and walked out and so did Catherine.

When they got out to the break room they were waiting for them.  
>Grissom started to hand out assignments.<br>"Catherine, Warrick. A hit n run down in Henderson, Brass is waiting for you." Grissom said to Catherine and Warrick.  
>"Nick and Greg. You got a suspension suicide at LVU dorms." Grissom said to Nick and Greg.<br>"Sara you're with me, suicide at an hotel. " Grissom said to her.  
>"Griss can I talk to you before we leave?" Sara asked.<br>"Sure." Grissom replied.  
>They all started to pile out of the break room and go to their destinations.<p>

Sara pulled Grissom into his office.  
>"Grissom sit down." Sara said.<br>"Okay." Grissom said while doing what he was told.  
>"This is not easy to say but I'm just going to come out and say it Griss. I'm pregnant, and you're the father." Sara said.<br>"What you pregnant." Grissom said with a hidden thought in his voice. (I don't want the child so raise it yourself.)  
>"I knew that was going to be your reaction so I'm not expecting anything from you." Sara said while walking away.<p>

13 years later…..

"Dad!" Terri yelled.  
>"What?" Nick yelled.<br>"Where's my laptop?" Terri yelled.  
>"In my home office!" Nick yelled.<br>Terri ran down stairs and grabbed her laptop and headed for the door.  
>"Terri have a nice day at school." Sara said.<br>"I will." Terri replied.

Terri ran down to the bus and went to school.

Terri was at school near the bench outside waiting for Mike.  
>She seen him walking up and she ran over to him.<br>"Hey Mike." Terri said.  
>"Hey Ter." Mike said.<br>When Catherine was out of sight, he turned to her and kissed her on the lips.  
>"You know I'm starting to feel like my mom hiding out relationship away from our moms and dads." Terri said.<br>"Me to but only a couple more months." Mike said. "I turn 14 in a month and you turn 14 in 2 months."  
>"Yea but this is not going to be easy." Terri said.<br>"They're going to be furious when they find out." Mike said.  
>"Got that right."<p> 


	3. I want to know who my father is

Terri and Mike were just getting off school when Catherine came into view. Mike was in the principal's office because Mike gotten into a fight, that he claimed he was defending Terri, she may have confirmed it but they still never believed him.

Mike got into the car with Catherine.  
>"Mike, she could have defended herself with words you didn't have to punch him." Catherine said.<br>"Mom I know but it was reflex, because I…never mind." Mike said.  
>"Because you what." Catherine asked.<br>"I'm not telling you." Mike said and put in his headphones.

"Terri were not finished talking about this." Nick said.  
>"Well I am I love him and he defended me. What else is there to know." Terri yelled.<br>"Well for starters when did you to start seeing each other without us knowing." Nick asked.  
>"Let me see, ah, ah…a year ago will be 2 next month." Terri yelled while slamming the door to her bedroom.<p>

Terri locked her bedroom door and ran over to her bed. She pulled her diary out and started to write.

_Dear diary,_

_Today in school I was walking down the hall to chemistry class when this senior named, Noel came over and started hitting on me, In front of my boyfriend.  
>Mike threw a punch at him, his mom came to school and now I bet that she is pissed at him as much as Dad is at me dating him. I know that he didn't tell<br>Catherine that he's seeing me because he doesn't have the balls for it.  
>Dad is throwing questions at me because; I told him why he threw a punch at him when I was a 'single girl'. I'm not I'm taken by Mike Brown someday I hope<br>Dad can see it my way, you love someone. You don't give up on them because you're not allowed to see them, sometimes I wonder if Nick Stokes is even my father.  
>For god's sake I look nothing like him, well I hope if he isn't my father my real father will step up to the plate and have the balls to tell me.<em>

_Love,  
>Terri Stokes.<em>

_P.S I will write soon._

Terri shut he diary and put it back in its hiding spot. Then climbed back to her bed, hauled her knee's tight to her chest and cried.

When she stopped crying she thought she must have cried for at least 3 hours but when she looked at the time she only cried for 40 minutes. Then there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"How is it?" Terri asked.  
>"It's me Mike."<br>"Mike?" Terri said getting up and opening the door.  
>Mike looked at her and took her into a tight hug.<br>"Come in." Terri told him when she pulled away.  
>Mike did as he was told and walked into her room. When they were seated Terri looked him straight in the eyes and told him, "He has to promise not to be mad, after she's tells him this."<br>"I promise." Mike said.  
>"My dad and mom know about 'us', I'm pretty sure you mom and dad are going to find out tonight so be prepared for when you mom, and dad start getting furious at you tomorrow morning." Terri said.<br>Mike smiled and looked at her and told her that he told his parents about them.  
>Terri looked at him in shock then he walked over to her and kissed her like there that was there last kiss. When they pulled away there was another knock at the door.<p>

Terri got up and walked over to the door and when she opened it there stood her father.  
>"What do you want?" Terri asked coldly.<br>"I want to say I'm sorry. I realize that he loves you and you love him." Nick said.  
>"When did you figure that out?" Mike said.<br>"When Sara pointed it out." Nick said.  
>"Dad, am I really you're daughter?" Terri asked.<br>"What?" Nick asked.  
>"I want to know because, I look nothing like you and, if I'm not I want to know who my real father is." Terri said.<p> 


	4. I hate Mike

"I don't know."Nick said.  
>"Let's get a DNA test done at the lab where you work." Terri said.<br>"Okay." Nick replied.

That day they were at the lab, in the DNA part, Sara was walking by and seen Nick and Terri getting blood drawn. She just shrugged it off and went to find Catherine.

"You two are sure you want to find this out?" Greg asked.  
>"I am but I am not sure 'dad' wants to." Terri said.<br>"Okay. Going in and I'll call you when I get the results." Greg said.

Terri was leaving and seen Catherine come around the corner.  
>"Terri. What a nice surprise." Catherine said obviously still furious at Mike.<br>"I'm going to go dad I'll see you when you get home from work." Terri said and ran out of the lab and to the bus stop.

Terri got on the bus and seen. Mike on the bus with him arm around Kristen his ex-best friend.  
>"Mike?" Terri said.<br>"Terri?" Mike said quickly jumping up from his seat.  
>"Really. I thought I knew you better than that." Terri said and walked over to sit next to this elderly man.<p>

"Mike? Is she your girlfriend." Kristen asked.  
>"Yea." Mike replied.<br>"You and me have been going out since we graduated grade 6 and let me guess same with her." Kristen asked.  
>"Yea." Mike replied trying to sound innocent.<br>"Fuck you." Kristen said while getting up and walking over to Terri.

"Terri right?" Kristen asked.  
>"Yea. Kristen." Terri said while trying to get up and move to another seat.<br>"Hey. he cheated on me to." Kristen said.  
>"Yea I know I'm more angry at myself then hurt." Terri said.<br>"Why are you angry at yourself?" Kristen asked.  
>"Because I actually believed he loved me. You Kristen, I never could compete with you." Terri said.<br>"No Terri. I never could compete with you. I tried so many times. You got almost everything a girl would want." Kristen paused.  
>"Kristen I don't want to fight. I just need to get through this." Terri said then walked over to Mike.<p>

"Mike you should more than likely explain yourself to my dad." Terri said.  
>"Terri, I never meant to hurt you." Mike said.<br>"Cut the bullshit." Terri said. "You've been with her for the same amount of years as me. Don't think I will ever come back."  
>"Terri. I love you and I know I messed up but please forgive me." Mike said.<br>"Spoken like a ex-boyfriend who cared." Terri said.

"Kristen, sit with me." Terri told her.  
>"I really hate him." Kristen said.<br>"Yea me to." Terri agreed. 


	5. Secrets out to mom and

"Terri. Why don't we try and be friends?" Kristen asked.  
>"Yea why don't we." Terri said.<p>

3 hours later...

Terri's phone was ringing and it was Greg. Terri answered it.  
>"Hey Terri I got the results come down to the lab." Greg said.<br>"Kay I'm on my way." Terri replied.

Terri was at the lab when she saw Catherine and Mike standing outside the break room.  
>"I'm really surprised to see you here." Terri said.<br>"Same with you." Mike replied.  
>"Alright let's cut the crap. I'm not your friend, and my dad is going to find out in less than 5 minutes so I suggest start running." Terri said in a bitchy tone.<br>"I thought you two loved each other?" Catherine asked.  
>"It was all just a lie to Mike." Terri replied and walked away.<p>

Terri walked into the DNA lab and seen Greg looking at a piece of paper confused.  
>"Hey." Terri said.<br>"Hey, here's you DNA test results." Greg said handing her the piece of paper that were in his hands. "You have 7 eoliths in common with Grissom."  
>"What does that mean?" Terri asked.<br>"Your Dr. Gilbert Grissom's daughter." Greg replied.  
>"Wait. Mom's boss is my father?" Terri asked.<br>"Yes." Greg replied.

Terri left in search of her mother. She found her in Grissom's office.  
>"Mom, Griss we need to talk." Terri said.<br>"About what?" Sara asked.  
>"You'll see." Terri said while entering the office and locking the door.<p>

"Dr. Gilbert Grissom you are my father and what. You just decided that a child would ruin your life. I've heard the storied about you, but I never believed they were true. Until today." Terri said.  
>"How did you find out?" Sara asked.<br>"Me and Nick had a DNA test I am not his daughter. But I am his." Terri said pointing to Grissom.  
>"Listen Terri this is really complicated." Grissom said.<br>"No you listen I just had my heart stomped on by Mike Brown and jet I am about to get lied to, who what nice day." Terri said then unlocked the door and left.  
>"Mike is dead." Sara said getting up and going to find Catherine.<p> 


	6. Fighting and party time

Sara found Catherine in her office looking at Mike.  
>"Catherine, Mike." Sara said entering the office.<br>"Sara you heard?" Catherine asked.  
>"What did he do?" Sara asked trying to keep her cool.<br>"He cheated on her with Kristen." Catherine paused then asked Mike "I thought she got into drugs and that's why you stopped being friends with her?"  
>"It is. But that year when I asked Kristen out and then I asked Terri out a week after I am in love with Terri but, she just won't hear me out." Mike said.<br>"What won't she listen to?" Sara asked.  
>"I was going to end it with her and start being better to her then what I have been." Mike replied.<br>"You tell her that if she won't listen, I'll make her." Sara said.  
>"Wait till Nick hears about it." Catherine said.<br>"Yea and wait till Nick hears something else." Sara paused. "bye."

Sara went in search of Nick so she could tell him but when she saw him she saw him with Terri.  
>"Nick you're not my father." Terri paused then continued. " Dr. Gilbert Grissom is."<br>"Wait my boss is your father?" Nick asked confused.  
>"Yup and he told mom that she should just say it is your because you had a fling with her a day before. Hank cheated on her and she didn't feel half as bad when he was cheating." Terri told him.<br>Nick spotted Sara then shook his head. Sara walked over to him.  
>"Nick how much did she tell you?" Sara asked.<br>"Enough." Nick paused. "We will talk after work.

Xxx after work xxx  
>"SARA YOU FUCKIN LIED TO ME!" Nick yelled.<br>"GRISSOM DIDN'T WANT HER SO I TOLD YOU SHE WAS YOURS IS THAT A CRIME!" Sara yelled back.  
>Terri was hearing every part of the fight which brought her to tears. Terri ran and grabbed her miniskirt and her strapless top; she thought that since there was a party not too far from her home she could go there and forget about the fight.<p>

Terri was getting her tights on when her cell phone started to go off. She just ignored it and finished putting them on. Then she put on her miniskirt then her strapless top. She checked her cell after she had everything on it was Kristen.  
><em>Hey goin to the party?<br>Kris.  
><em>Terri replied_  
>Yup meet ya there.<br>XOXO Terri.  
><em>Terri rushed over to her mirror and grabbed her eyeliner. She applied it to her upper lid and then her bottom lid. She then grabbed her eye shadow she applied a lavender coloured purple, when she was done with her eyes she put on jungle red lips stick. She was done putting on her makeup and she went to the party.


	7. Fight and running to Mike

Terri got to the party and walked right over to the keg. She was going to be wasted if she had more than 2 glasses of beer she was only 90 pounds. Mike spotted her and seen how she downed it like no tomorrow. Terri went and got her second glass Terri spotted Kristen and walked over to her.  
>"Hey Kris" Terri said when she seen the losers she looked at them and said "Scram."<br>"Wow it's amazing how you saw frogy and they jump." Kristen said.  
>"Well they know the rules." Terri said.<br>"Come on let's go get me another beer shall we?" Kristen said.  
>"Yes we shall." Terri said downing her second glass.<br>Mike was watching her closely and when he seen her stumbling he knew she was drunk.  
>"Hey fill this up." Terri said.<br>Kristen filled Terri's third glass, and Kristen just filled her second. Kristen would be drunk by her third she's 100 pounds Mike thought.

"I love this song." Terri slurred.  
>"I do too." Kristen replied.<br>Terri lead them out to the dance floor.  
>Terri was just finished her third and was stumbling off to get her forth when Mike seen her and walked over to her.<br>"Terri no you don't." Mike said  
>"Get lost loser." Terri slurred.<br>"No I am not come here sit." Mike said leading her to a seat. "How many did you have?" Mike asked.  
>"Depends who's asking My mother...or my ex-boyfriend Mike." Terri slurred.<br>"I'm going to guess 3-4." Mike said.  
>Terri got up and started to walk back to the keg. Terri got her forth glass of beer and went go to the dance floor again.<p>

6 and a half hour later...

Terri started to walk out and Mike ran over to her and helped her home.

When Terri was all settled away in bed Mike climbed out the window and went home.

One hour later...

Terri was a little more sober then when she left the party she could still hear her parents fighting.

"GO TO HELL SARA!" Nick yelled.  
>"WHY DON'T YOU!" Sara yelled back."WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE" Sara added.<br>"MAYBE I WILL." Nick yelled.

Terri got out of her bed and climbed out her window the only place she could think of was Mike's.  
>Terri ran about 30 minutes to Mike's.<br>She got to Mikes and knocked on the door.  
>Mike answered it.<br>"Terri." Mike said surprised.  
>"I know I said I didn't want to talk to you but, I didn't know where to go." Terri said in tears.<br>"What happened?" Mike asked.  
>"Mo-mom lied to Nick about M-me being his and H-he's lea-leaving." Terri stuttered.<br>Mike grabbed his coat and went to their little house that was in the back yard.

"Terri I am sorry about cheating, I wasn't cheating on you I was cheating on Kristen." Mike explained.  
>"Then why did you stay with her if you were with me?" Terri asked.<br>"When you seen me with her Terr I was ending it but I ever had the chance, You walked in and well you know what happened." Mike said.  
>Terri looked at him and moved a little closer and Mike closed the gap that was between them.<p> 


	8. I wanna step up and be a father

Terri pulled away and looked at him a little shocked that she let him kiss her.  
>"Terri lie down and sleep." Mike told her.<br>"I can't all that screaming." Terri told him.  
>"I'll lie down with you okay." Mike said while lying down on the bed.<br>Terri walked over to the bed and cuddled up next to him.

The next morning...

Catherine was on the phone with Sara.  
>"Have you seen Terri?" Sara asked.<br>"No. Have you seen Mike?" Catherine asked.  
>"No. I'm worried Cath. What if they ran away?" Sara said.<br>"I have a funny feeling I know where they are." Catherine said.  
>"Where?" Sara asked.<br>"Come over and then we will see if I am right." Catherine said.

..10 minutes later...

Sara arrived and was inside talking to Catherine.

"Sara I think they are in the little house in the back yard." Catherine said pointing to it.  
>"We got to go check it out." Sara said.<br>"Let's go." Catherine said.

They walked down to the house and opened the door.

They saw Terri's tear stained face on Mike's also tear stained chest where Terri had he face crying.  
>"Mike!" Catherine said.<br>Mike woke up and whispered. "What?"  
>"I thought you to broke up?" Catherine asked.<br>"We did but I told her the truth." Mike whispered back. "She's only been a sleep for an hour. Don't wake her up." Mike added.  
>"Okay but just get up." Catherine said.<br>Mike slowly untangled himself from Terri and went and lied down on the couch.  
>"Why has she only been a sleep for an hour and why do you smell like alcohol?" Sara asked then walked over to smell Terri.<br>"Well ah...Party." Mike said scared of what their reaction would be. "And the reason she has only been asleep for an hour is because she was crying because of Sara's and Nick's fight." Mike added.  
>"Oh." Sara said with tears in her eyes.<br>"Sara did he leave?" Mike asked.  
>"Yea he left this morning before I discovered Terri was missing." Sara replied.<br>"Nick wasn't her father was he?" Mike asked.  
>"No." Sara replied and let a tear slide down her cheek.<p>

Catherine and Sara left and when they were gone Mike walked back over to Terri and climbed back into bed with her.

Mike and Terri woke up 3 hours later and went up to the house.

"Terri." Sara said.  
>"Got any Tylenol?" Terri asked.<br>"Yea I'll get you one." Catherine said.  
>"Nick's gone right." Terri asked.<br>"Yea he is." Sara replied.  
>"Nice the only dad I had is gone. Unless Gr-my father steps up and starts being a father to me." Terri said sarcastically.<br>Catherine gave Terri the Tylenol and a glass of water. Terri took them and went up to Mike's room where he was.

There was a knock on the door.  
>Catherine answered the door and there stood Grissom.<br>"Hi is Sara here?" Grissom asked.  
>"Uh...yea. Come in." Catherine said.<br>Grissom went in and went and found Sara.  
>"Sara I thought about what Terri said and I am going to step up and be a father to her." Grissom said.<br>Catherine looked at her and said "He's Terri's father? No wonder she's so much like you to."  
>"Nice. Terri said that sarcastically earlier." Sara said.<p> 


	9. he found out

Terri came down when she heard her name being called.  
>"What?" Terri asked.<br>"About what you said earlier...he is really going to step up and be a father to you." Sara said.  
>"You mean he's finally wanting a child well fine but I can get myself to school and to the mall." Terri said.<br>"I thought you would say that." Sara said.  
>"I got to go but I'll see you in a bit." Terri said.<p>

Terri went to Grissom's she was standing outside the house to scared to go up and knock on the door.

Grissom seen her outside and walked to the door and opened it. "Want to come in or are you just going to stand there?" He asked.  
>"I'll come it." Terri said while walking up the path.<p>

They were inside when Terri asked "if what he said was true."  
>"It is Terri, I thought about what you said, I was actually scared and I wanted the child so much but I was scared." Grissom said.<br>"Truth be told I am scared to go home, I have no clue how much trouble I am in for...drinking last night." Terri said.  
>"Popular at school?" Grissom asked.<br>"Very. All the girls want to be me and when the loser's see me coming the run." Terri said.  
>"And let me guess the loser's still admire you." Grissom said,<br>"Yup that's want you get for being pretty, havin money and a family that loves me." Terri said.  
>"Nice." Grissom said.<br>Terri looked at the time and then her phone rang.  
>"Hello?" Terri said when she answered.<br>"HI Terri I want you at the gym. Now." Marty said then hung up.

"Who was that?" Grissom asked.  
>"My gymnastics coach." Terri said. "He wants me at the gym. I got to go." She added.<p>

Terri left and went to the gym.

She seen Kristen, Lauren, Alison and Jordan there.  
>"Why does he want us here?" Alison asked.<br>"What if he knows?" Jordan asked.  
>Terri went onto the mat and fell down and said "I feel like dog."<br>"Who's fault is that misses 5 glasses of beer." Kristen said.  
>"Yea pile it on, pile it on." Terri said.<br>"Hey girls." Marty said coming into the gym with a 6 pack of beer.  
>"Hi." They all said in unison.<br>"Here." Marty said throwing them all a can of beer.  
>"Why are you giving us this?" Lauren asked.<br>"Because I was sent these anonymously." Marty said handing them the pictures of them at the party.  
>"Okay I just went to get away from my parents fighting." Terri said.<br>"Okay then why are you stumbling all around?" Marty asked.  
>"Because I had a 2 glasses of beer tops." Terri said.<br>"Your ninety pounds Terri you can get drunk easily." Marty explained.  
>"I was just going for some dancing and ended up havin a beer." Alison said.<br>"A beer to many you had to at least had 2 if you were stumbling. Your 95 pounds." Marty said.  
>"Fine I had 3." Alison admitted.<br>"I went for the beer." Jordan admitted.  
>"I had 2 beers tops." Kristen said.<br>"Okay you girls go train."

Terri was on the mat and was about to do a Arabian double front on floor. Everyone was watching because they had no clue she was practicing it.  
>Terri started to run down the mat and when she finished she did it perfectly.<br>Everyone clapped.

When she walked off the mat they all ran over and hugged her.  
>"OMIGOD how did you learn that?" Jordan asked.<br>"You will learn it when you get to my level." Terri said.

When the attention claimed down Kristen was practicing her normal routine for the nationals.

Jordan was on the beam trying to do a double twist dismount.

Alison was on the vault just running some flips on it.

Terri was now at the chalk bucked, chalking up. When she was done she stood away from the bars she stood there for 5 seconds then started to run, and did a round off in front of the low bar then did her normal routine on the bars.

After all that was done they went home and went to sleep.


	10. Missing part 1

Terri woke up and texted Kristen and Alison.  
><em>Heey<br>Getting Noel to pick us up my place.  
>3 ya. T.<em>

Terri got to her closet and picked out a beautiful mahogany dress that came just up above her knees and a jean jacket, she put a pair of x tights on under her dress. For shoes she picked out a black pair of high heel boots that come up just below her knees.  
>Terri finished getting dressed and went to the mirror with black eyeliner she put it on lightly to her bottom lid and a little heavier to her upper lid. She put on an embryo rose lip stick and a nice natural colour eye shadow.<br>Terri finished putting her make up on so she ran down stairs with a black nail polish in hand. She did her nails ate a breakfast biscuit and called Noel to pick her Kristen and Alison up at her place.

Alison showed up with Kristen. They talked about their new routines and how they thought Jordan's father Marty was pissed that Terri passed her after she fractured her collarbone when she fell at the vault.

Noel showed up and they got in Kristen and Alison in the back with Andrew and Terri in front with Noel.  
>"Noel do you miss her?" Terri asked.<br>"Who Michaela yea every day." Noel replied.  
>"I can't believe it's been a year I mean it feels weird going to school without her." Alison said.<br>"We all know she's dead. Right I mean it's been a year it's time to actually get so action to find her and give her friends and family closure." Terri said.  
>"The son of a bitch who took her is going straight to hell." Noel paused. "Why did you bring her up Tear?"<br>"Okay you guys are going to think I'm crazy but when we were practicing yesterday at the gym the time I went out get some air I think. I think I saw her." Terri said.  
>"What were?" Alison and Noel asked.<br>"Outside the gym. Crying. People can look a lot different in a year though." Terri explained.  
>"True." Noel said.<p>

They arrived at school and Mike stood at their meeting spot and Terri walked right up to him and kissed him.  
>"I figured you loved her." Kristen said walking up to them. "I am really happy for you." She added.<br>Terri pulled away and looked her in the eyes and say nothing but pure honesty.  
>"Thanks." Terri said and walked to English.<p>

After school Terri got a ride to the gym by Carter.

Terri walked up to the gym and then it happened a person grabbed her from behind and hit her. All of a sudden everything started to fade to black.

OxOxOxOx OxOxOxOxOx OxOxOxOxOxOx

"Hey, Where's Terri?" Lauren asked.  
>"I don't know" Jordan replied.<br>"I have no clue." Alison replied.  
>"Me neither." Kristen replied.<p>

After practice was over they all started to get worried.

OxOxOxOxOxO XoXoXoXoXoX OxOxOxOxOxO

"Where the hell am i!" Terri yelled.  
>"I'm not telling you." Said an awfully familiar voice.<br>"Austin. Is that you?" Terri asked.  
>"Yes it's me." He said.<br>"Mom and Dad will find me." Terri yelled.

OxOxOxOxOxO XoXoXoXoXoX OxOxOxOxOxO

Mike was getting worried and called all of the girls and even some of the boys she hung out with. She was supposed to come over after practice. Mike was just about to call Sara when his phone rang and the caller ID said Sara.  
>"Hey Sara?" Mike said.<br>"Is Terri there?" Sara asked.  
>"No." Mike replied.<br>Sara hung up after he said no and drove down to the police station.

She filled in a missing person's report and Brass was notified.

OxOxOxOxOxO XoXoXoXoXoX OxOxOxOxOxO

Mike called Sara and she answered the phone.  
>"Hi." Sara said.<br>"Hi did you find Terri?" Mike asked.  
>"No she is gone." Sara replied.<br>"Missing?" Mike asked scared of the answer.  
>"Yes missing." Sara replied and hung up.<p> 


	11. Missing part 2

Here is part 2 to missing

Sara called Grissom and told him what was going on then she went down to the lab to see what they had.

OxOxOxOxOxO XoXoXoXoXoX OxOxOxOxOxO

Sara was at the lab.  
>"Sara I got to ask where was she last spotted?" Warrick asked with concern in his eyes.<br>"Um…I guess the gym." Sara replied.  
>"What gym?" Warrick asked.<br>"The gymnastics gym on Brown's Gymnastics Las Vegas 4544 West Russell Road." Sara replied.  
>"She's a gymnast." Warrick said amazed.<br>"Yea. That's why she is only 89 pounds we had he weighed this morning when I heard she was drinking." Sara said.  
>"Okay so a 89 pound girl is drinking. How many beers does it take to get her drunk?" Warrick asked.<br>"Ahh….one." Sara replied.  
>"Definitely two." Warrick said.<p>

Warrick walked into Catherine's office.  
>"She was more than likely last saw at this gym. Brown's Gymnastics Las Vegas 4544 West Russell Road.<br>Catherine quickly got on the phone with brass told him where they were headed and met them there.

XoXoXoXoXoXo OxOxOxOxOx XoXoXoXoXoX

"So where do we start?" Catherine asked Nick.  
>"I have no clue." Nick replied.<br>Warrick started at the door and seen a pink gym bag over in the bushes.  
>"Hey I think I found her bag!" Warrick yelled.<br>Warrick looked threw it. A Iphone4, G2, wallet, and the necklace Mike gave her.  
>"Catherine!" Warrick yelled when he seen blood drops.<br>"What?" Catherine asked while running over to him.  
>"Blood drops." Warrick replied.<br>"This is not good. If Mike finds out that there is blood, he will go crazy." Catherine said.  
>"O yea I know why he bought that necklace now." Warrick said holding up it.<br>"Huh, he really does love her doesn't he?" Catherine said.  
>"Yea." Warrick said.<p>

Catherine followed the blood trail to an empty parking place. Catherine walked back.  
>"Warrick there was a vehicle over there." Catherine said.<p>

OxOxOxOxOxO XoXoXoXoXoX OxOxOxOxOxO

"What do want!" Terri yelled in pain from him slapping her.  
>"You want to find Michaela. I'd keep your fucking mouth shut!" Austin hissed.<br>"She's alive?" Terri asked.  
>"Yup. If you do one thing for me I'll let both of you go." Austin said.<br>"What would that be?" Terri said.  
>Austin walked up to her and placed the hot metal on her bare leg. Terri screamed.<br>"WHAT WOULD THAT BE?" Terri yelled in pain.  
>"I want you to feel the pain I felt when you treated me like in elementary." Austin said.<br>"So what it was just-" Terri screamed again then continued what she was saying. " It was just words I didn't physically."  
>"I know still it hurts the same." Austin said then took the knife he was holding a stabbed her in the abdomen. Terri fainted from the pain.<br>Austin stabbed her again in the shoulder then left her alone. 

Hey please review.


	12. Found

Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Nick got to the location it was an abandon hotel. They all decided to split up.

Catherine walked down stairs and seen a light on at the end of the hallway so she called for backup.  
>The backup got there and when they all got in and the place was cleared Catherine rushed over to Terri who was in the middle of the room and checked for a pulse.<br>There was a pulse and quickly called for the EMT.

The EMT's got there and got her to the hospital.  
>Catherine and the others were still processing the scene.<br>Sara and Grissom were waiting for what injuries she sustained.

Dr. Flanders walked up to them.  
>"Hi you must be Ms. Sidle and Mr. Grissom this is what injuries she sustained. She was stabbed in the abdomen and in the shoulder burned 5 times once in the side, twice on the legs, twice on the back and slapped 2 times in the face. She will have to stay in the hospital for at least a week." Dr. Flanders explained.<br>"Okay." Sara replied.  
>Dr. Flanders left and Sara turned to Grissom.<p>

OxOxOxOxOxO XoXoXoXoXoX OxOxOxOxOxO

Terri woke up and felt someone holding her hand.  
>"Terri." Mike said.<br>Terri moaned and Mike stood and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Sorry it was short I got tired.

Chloe


	13. Talking to Nick

A month later Terri was back training and Mike had his 14th birthday.

Let alone Grissom and Terri to come on better terms as daughter and father.

Nick was slowly trying to rebuild his and Sara's marriage. He loved but so did Grissom what was he to do. He couldn't compete with the father of her child.  
>He was her husband why can't he just believe he didn't need to be afraid to lose her. He broke her heart when he left her.<p>

"Nick?" Terri said seeing him in the park alone.  
>"Yea." Nick said. "I want to come home."<br>"Well It's not up to me I think I will asked Dad if I can move in with him if you come back." Terri said.  
>"You would leave. So you didn't have to see me." Nick said.<br>"Yea. You left us just because she lied god I lie to you all the time, yet you didn't leave. But when mom lies to you, you leave."  
>"I know it was stupid to leave, I really regret it." Nick said,<br>"How do we know that when you get mad you're not going to leave again? Wait don't answer that come home and I will be gone time you get there." Terri said running all the way home to call Grissom.

Terri got home and called Grissom.  
>"Hey." Terri said when he picked up.<br>"Hi." Grissom said back.  
>"I was wondering if I can stay in the spear room for awhile?" Terri asked.<br>"Sure." Grissom replied.


	14. Birthday party

Terri got to the house and looked at the room. "It will do..." She said the finished hesitantly "Dad."  
>Grissom was taken back by the way she said it. Like she was scared he would yell at her because she called him dad. "Are you scared to call me dad?" He asked.<br>"A little I mean you didn't want a daughter 13 years ago so I really don't know." Terri stuttered. "Don't be scared, your my daughter and I was scared 13 years ago. But I am sorry I wasn't there." Grissom said. "But you were there, even if you weren't as a father, you were there as my mother's boss, and as my friend." Terri told him. "I'm sure I was but I was as a father." Grissom said sadly. "You did but I forgive you. You are my Dad and that's all that matters." Terri paused. "No get out. I have to get a shower, then sleep." "Love you." Grissom said walking out. "You to dad." Terri smiled.

Terri took a shower then when she got out she seen. Mike, Catherine, Warrick, her mother, Nick, Greg, Brass, Kristen, Alison, Jordan, and Lauren. "What are you all doing here?" Terri asked. "Happy Birthday Babe!" Mike said walking up to her and giving her a hug.  
>"Come on you can do better than that!" Lauren shouted.<br>Catherine and Warrick gave them a don't you dare look but they ignored it. Terri just wanted to do it to see what Kristen would do. Mike put his hand on her cheek and kissed her on the lips gently. While they kissed her mother turned away and Grissom's face turned slightly white. When they pulled away the girls were cheers and one was whistling. Terri looked at them and said "Happy?" "Much." They all said.

They all sat down and they had pizza one vegetarian and another meat eater pizza.

They were almost done eating when Sara and Gil got up. They went downstairs and got her 'Pretty Little liars' cake. They slowly put on the candles 13 to be exacted. They walked up the stairs and everyone put Terri saw them and started to sing Happy birthday.  
>Terri's eye welled up with tears and when it came time to blow out the candles her mother said "Make a wish." "I've already gotten it." She blows out the candles and what she wished for was that her mother would divorce Nick.<p>

3 years later...

Terri was 17 and more popular than ever but her best friends weren't so much. Her mom divorced Nick a month after her birthday and 2 years later married Gil Grissom. Sara was now Sara Grissom. Her and Nick had promise rings since they have been together 5 years longer than her mother and father.  
>Terri won the talent show when she was 14 and she came in second when she was 15 and hoping to win again this year for fun. She was trying to get discovered by posting videos on youtube, and other websites like that.<p>

Terri was at school when she noticed the paper for the talent show being posted. She walked over with Jordan and Lauren behind her. "Hey check out this." Terri said. "I don't think so me you and Low has only been in the band for a year you think were good enough?" Jordan said. "Duh. Listen with me singing and Low we can win." Terri said. "If you put it that way." Jordan paused to add an effect. "Let's do it." Terri and Lauren squealed then Terri turned around with her pink pen in hand then wrote _Terri, Lauren and Jordan._ In brackets(Together). 


	15. once a cheater always a cheater

Terri and Jordan walked into the AP Russian history class and right away noticed Mike talking to Hilary the school slut. Mike didn't notice her and kissed her on the cheek. "Once a cheater always a cheater." Terri said looking at him. "Terri." Mike said turning around. "Save it, it's so over." Terri said walking to her desk.

Terri walked into Mike's house. "Ms. Willows?" Terri said when she seen her in the kitchen. "O Hello Terri." Catherine said surprised. "You know it's over between me and Mike." Terri told her. "Why?" Catherine said looking her in the eye. "He cheated again." Terri paused. "Where's Lindsey?" "Still in Santa Monica with James." Catherine replied. "Nice. Do you have a number I can reach her at?" Terri asked. "Yes write this down. 420-6632. Got it." Catherine asked. "Yup thanks." Terri said. "MOM I'M HOME!" Mike yelled while slamming the door. "Bring back the door." Terri said coldly. "Why are you here?" Mike asked. "To get a number, why are you still living?" Terri asked then got up and walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. "I'm living because of my mother!" Mike yelled. "So don't care!" Terri yelled back and left.

"Who did you cheat on her this time with?" Catherine asked. "Hilary Burkes." Mike replied. "You know this time with her popularity and friends she could really ruin your life in school." Catherine stated. "Yea I know, That's what I'm scared of. She entered the talent show again this year, She's running against my girlfriend." Mike told his mother. "You know I'm not voting for her." Catherine told him and turned back to making the lasagna.

GSR…..

"Okay let's do this." Lauren said.

Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up  
>[Lauren]I got a love disorder sick from paranoia Cause my hearts been broken before ya I need some anesthetic cause I start to panic When the feelings get too familiar And then I get that itch and my eyes begin to twitch Dr. Jekyll Mrs. Hyde Someone is taking over<br>(Chorus) The walls are shaking now I'm paranoid Can someone stop the noise in my head Wow-Oh-Wow-Oh The clock is ticking I'm about to crack Just like a maniac on the eh-edge  
>No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, A Maniac No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, A Maniac<br>[Terri]Psycho-logic could be schizophrenic But all I know is I don't remember Where they took my feelings, I still mend the whispers Is it cold cause I got the shivers Cant feel my finger tips, saying things that don't exist Dr. Jekyll Mrs. Hyde Which one is taking over  
>(Chorus) The walls are shaking now I'm paranoid Can someone stop the noise in my head Wow-Oh-Wow-Oh The clock is ticking I'm about to crack Just like a maniac on the eh-eh-eh-edge<br>No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, A Maniac No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, A Maniac  
>[Jordan]Wah, Wah, Wah, Wah I need a doctor Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah Ca-Ca-Ca-Crazy La, La, La, La There goes the neighborho-uh-od The neighborho-uh-od They should<br>Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up (Uhh-oohh) Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up (Ohhhh)  
>(Chorus) The walls are shaking now I'm paranoid (Para-nooooo-id) Can someone stop the noise in my head Wow-Oh-Wow-Oh The clock is ticking I'm about to crack (About to cra-yak) Just like a maniac on the eh-edge<br>No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, (Ohhhh-Woow) A Maniac No-Oh-Wow-O-Wow-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-O-Uh-Oh-Oh-Wow-Oh-Wow-Uh-Oh, (Ohhhh-Woow) A Maniac (A Maniac)  
>Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up<p>

They all finished but Terri noticed someone outside. "Who?" Terri walked to the door and opened it and there stood Mike. "Leave." Terri said and attempted to close the door but failed. "What do you want?" Terri asked. "You told my mom." Mike said. "Got a problem with it?" Terri asked. "Kinda." Mike said. "Make this quick I have to get to the gym this is my last nationals and if I win this I can probably get a lot of sponsors and I can get on with my life in L.A." Terri told him. "Okay. I am sorry about cheating on you but you hardly gave me time anymore. What do you expect?" Mike said. "Well I just expected you to be faithful but like I said once a cheater always a cheater." Terri replied walking into the room and grabbing her gym bag. "Come on girls we have to get to the gym." Terri said.

Mike left when Terri left and they have been at the gym for an hour. "Hey I'm going to get some air. Don't follow." Terri told them running to the door.

Terri was outside when a man came up to her she recognized him. "What are you doing here?" Terri asked scared. The man ignored her question and grabbed her, he covered her mouth with a cloth and dragged her into the white van.


	16. Gone

"It's been an hour and she hasn't come back in. Something's wrong." Kristen said. "Yea defiantly." Lauren said. "Maybe we should call her." Jordan suggested. "She didn't take her phone," Alison told her. "Okay let's go check on her." Jordan agreed

They all walked out and seen that she was no where in sight. "I'm calling her mother." Alison said taking out her phone and calling Sara. "Sidle?" "Hey Sara it's me…we can't find Terri." Alison told her. "She should be at the gym with you girls." Sara said with worry in her voice. "We know she was here until about an hour ago." Alison said. "Did you try calling her?" Sara asked. "Can't. She left her phone in her bag." Alison said. "Okay I-I'm going to talk to Brass." Sara said hanging up.

"What did she have to say?" Kristen asked. "She's gonna talk to Papa." Alison said. "Kay." They all said then walked back in to retrieve there bags.

The team…..

They were all at the scene and when they found black skid marks, they knew she was kidnapped again.

"What if this time you don't find her?" Mike asked from behind the yellow tape. "Why do you care?" Catherine asked. "I still love her; even if we broke up I love her." Mike yelled. "Nice to know, we will find her Mike. I promise." Nick told him. "Better." Mike said walking away from the crime scene to sit down in his fathers, Tahoe.

Terri….

"What do you want from me?" Terri asked from the bed. "I want to talk to you about how sorry I am I did that to you." Austin said. "I understand but please let me go home." Terri said threw her tears. "He's not going to let you go home." A girl said from the other side of the room. "M?" Terri asked. "Yup now Emily." Michaela said. "He changed you're name?" Terri asked. "Yes and he is going to change yours too." Michaela assured her. "Okay but can I at least choose it?" Terri asked. "I choose mine." Michaela said. Austin left.  
>There was an awkward silence that Terri broke. "You're his now huh?" Terri asked. "Yes….and so are you." Michaela told her. "I know." Terri told her.<p>

Lab…

"We have nothing, the Van was stolen." Nick said. "I bet it's the same guy that almost killed her." Sara said to no one particular. "Sara go home get some rest, we'll fill you in, in the morning." Nick told her. "And Gil?" Sara asked. "Both of you," Nick stressed.


	17. 2 years after the disappearance

Authors note/ Terri's now 19 and her name is changed to Ziva.

2 years later…

"Ziva? You have a visitor." Mia said. "Who is it?" Ziva asked. "They said there names are, Catherine, Nick, Sara, Grissom, Greg, and Warrick and a boy about your age Is named Mike. Do you know them?" Mia asked. "No but I will sure straighten it out." Ziva said walking to the lobby of NYU.

"Hello?" Ziva asked eyeing the group. "You must be Ziva? We have too ask you some questions." Grissom said. "Okay. Where can we talk?" Ziva asked. "The coffee shop across campus." Sara said. "Okay. Lead the way." Ziva said. "She's looks at lot like you Sara." Catherine whispered. Sara nodded. Ziva followed the team to the coffee shop.

"So you had questions I will answer them so shoot." Ziva said sliding into one of the booths. "Okay. Where were you 2 years ago?" Sara asked. "Let me think." She paused. "Umm….I think I was in Las Vegas in High School." Ziva replied. "Who are you're parents?" Nick asked. "I don't have parents." Ziva told them. They were taken back by her reply but quickly shrugged it off. "No parents? Any siblings?" Greg asked. "Nope just me, Mia and my boyfriend Eric." Ziva told them. "You must have had parents, you wouldn't be here." Sara told her. "Okay I don't remember much from when I was 17, I don't remember anything from 17 and down." Ziva admitted.

Flash back….

"You don't do what I say I will kill your precious family!" Austin yelled. "WHAT FAMILY?" Terri yelled back. "Good you don't remember." Austin said softly.

End of Flash back…..

"We have to get you to the hospital." Grissom said sliding out of the booth. "I can't I'm not allow. If you want me to go you have to call Austin Timberlake." Ziva said scared. "Not allowed?" Warrick asked. "Austin Timberlake?" Sara asked. "Yea. My, My," everything went black.

Ziva was at the hospital and Grissom was waiting for the test to come back of any drugs being in her system in the last 10 weeks. "Dr. Grissom?" The doctor asked. "Yes?" Grissom replied. "Umm….there were signs of, HGH, Heroine, and Chloroform from a year maybe too years ago. It's hard to find that kind of drug in a system after a week let alone maybe 2 years." The doctor said. "Chloroform? That's what he used." Grissom said whispering the last part. "Okay bye." The doctor said walking away.

"Guys there may have been chloroform in her system from maybe a year or two ago." Grissom said to his team. "So that girl i-in there might be Terri?" Sara stuttered. "Yes, Our daughter." Grissom said. "Who are you?" Austin asked from behind them. "Las Vegas crime lab." Grissom spoke up. "You have no right to bring her here." Austin said. "she's sick and I guess you're the man that has been inducing drugs into her system,'' Sara said coldly. "I did everything you have accused me of." Austin admitted, "Prove it." Austin said leaving the team and the hospital.  
>"Nice guy so she is Terri, how do we prove it." Nick asked. "Same way we always do. D.N.A test." Greg said. "Let's go." The all said going in search for her doctor.<p> 


	18. Hospital

"Ummm...your Ziva Timberlakes doctor right?" Greg asked. "Yes." Replied the doctor. "Okay. Can you do a D.N.A test against her to these two people?" Greg asked the doctors. "Okay, will do." The doctor said then took the two blood samples and walked to the room where they test the D.N.A Tests.

Greg walked back out the team and was quickly taken back to the scene. Terri was in the arms of some guy, Greg walked up to them. "You must be Eric." Greg said eyeing the guy. "Yea and you are?" Eric asked. "Her uncle Greg," Greg said to him. "Nice to meet you." Eric said shaking his hand. "Where's Mia?" Terri asked. "She called and said she's on her way." Eric told Terri, "Good, I'm going to need, her." Terri said. "Come on." Eric said turning Terri towards her room.

"Griss, he's running the blood against Zeeva's" Greg said stretching her name.

_Sorry for the short chapter, I have to study_


	19. end

~5 months later~

Grissom and Sara got there little girl back when she found out who she was and went back to Las Vegas and attended UNLV.

Mike got a new girl because Terri was now with Noel, the boyfriend she has had since she was brought back to Las Vegas. He was mad for a few weeks but got over it. He was now seeing Kristen again and was happy with her, he realised what he had missed out on when he was seeing Terri because she was a gymnast how she loved her team and gymnastics more than him. "Mike!" Terri yelled over to him. "Terri, what an unexpected surprise," Mike said. "Yea, I guess we hardly talk to each other since you found out about me and Noel that boy you punched in the face for hitting on me when I was 13," Terri said. "Yea," Mike said laughing at the memory. "Listen I was wondering if we could be friends? I hate walking around like so drunk roommates," Terri said. "I can try and be friends with the girl I loved for so long," Mike said. "Mike," Terri said. "I know, you're in love with Noel," Mike said. "I always was," Terri said. "Is that why you were flirting with Noel?" Mike asked. "Yea, I was cheating on you, we, broke up after that and when I got back we decided that life was too short and got back together. I'm sorry, I really am," Terri admitted. "It's okay, I guess I kind of deserved it, I was cheating on you with Kristen," Mike said. "Yea, So can we try?" Terri asked. "Sure,"

...

I know kind of a sucky ending of this story. So should I do a sequel? Review and let me know and you can tell me what you want if there is a sequel. Also if you want a sequel give me a few suggestions for titles.

XOXO

Chloe.


End file.
